Schlangen
'''Schlangen '''ist die zweite Episode von Reign. Inhalt Als der englische Gesandte Simon Mary davon berichtet, dass die Engländer über ihre zerbrechliche Beziehung zu Francis Bescheid wissen, veranstalten die beiden eine Farce, um ihre Allianz zu schützen. Als Queen Catherine unterdessen herausfindet, wer von ihrer Verschwörung gegen Mary weiß, schreckt sie vor nichts zurück, um sicherzustellen, dass diejenigen nie wieder darüber sprechen können. Handlung thumb|left Colin ist noch am leben und wird gefoltert. Als der Mann der ihn foltert weg ging kommt, das Mädchen das Mary geholfen hat und bindet ihn los so das er fliehen konnte. Es ist morgens und Lola hat diese Nacht weinend bei Mary geschlafen. Mary deckt sie zu während Greer, Kenna und Aylee in ihr Gemach kommen. Mary will herausfinden wer gegen sie ist doch sie braucht Zeit bevor eine Hochzeit mit Francis besteht. Charles wird mit Madeleine die auf dem Weg nach Frankreich ist verlobt. Als Zeichen des Respekts bettet Henry II Francis seinen kleinen Bruder zu begleiten. Als Charles fragt ob Bash mitkommen darf sagt Catherine das er eigentlich nicht sein Bruder ist, er nur der Sohn seines Vaters währe, und seine Anwesenheit respektlos währe. Mary schlägt vor mitzukommen, doch Catherine zögert wegen der Gefahr. Doch Henry willigt ein und lässt eine Kutsche für Mary zubereiten. Als sie angekommen sind, sehen sie Schiffe von England die sie als Gefahr bezeichnen doch rechtzeitig kommt Bash und sagt das sie wegen einen Leck im Schiff in Frieden kommen. Als Madeleine angekommen ist trauen sie sich nicht einander zu nähren, bisMary kommt und ihr Mut macht. Bis sie sich anschließenthumb Da die Engländer für eine Weile in Frankreichen bleiben, freut Catherine sich darüber da sie Mary nicht leiden können. Catherine fragt Nostradamus wie man seinen Sohn erzählt das man seinen Tod sieht. Er sagte das Francis das nicht geglaubt hätte da er nicht an sowas glaubt. Mary und Simon Westbrook der Englische Botschafter unterhalten sich, Simon fragt sie wie es mit Francis so läuft weil sie noch kein Hochzeitsdatum haben aus. Es gerät außer Kontrolle, er will das Mary aus Frankreich verschwindet und lässt sie wissen das sie es waren die sie versucht haben im Kloster zu vergiften. Doch Francis sieht das irgendwas nicht stimmt und holt sie aus dem Gespräch raus und sagt Mary das sie keine Angst haben soll. Das die Engländer gehört haben das er zögert sie zu heiraten. Doch Francis will ihnen zeigen das die Verbindung mit Mary stark ist Hand in Hand. Nostradamus hat von einen Wächter gehört das Colin versehentlich gefoltert wurde und es eine Verwechslung gab. Er informiert Catherine darüber und gehen gemeinsam dort ihn. Catherine will ihn finden und ihn töten, da er weiß was sie getan haben und es sie zerstören könnte. Sie informieren Mary und die Mädchen darüber das er lebt, und sie ihn lebendig finden da Henry II wissen will was der Junge zusagen hat. Das Fest für die Verlobung findet für Charles und Madeleine statt. Während sie sich alle amüsieren und die Kleinen im Hof spielen. Francis und Mary erzählen über Mary's Situation die nicht leicht für sie ist. Sie erzählt Francis das Colin Lola erzählt hat das er von Mächtige Menschen gezwungen wurde die hier im Schloss leben, und sie befürchtet das es Catherine gewesen ist. Francis versichert ihr den Täter zu finden und gibt ihr das Wort. Doch Mary findet das Versprechen ihr nichts bedeuten, da sie auch das Wort hatte ihn zu heiraten. Mary bittet Bash Colin zu finden was Francis bemerkt. thumb|leftDa Mary bemerkt das Charles mit irgend jemanden redet der nicht zusehen ist, geht sie zu ihn ihn und fragt ihn er das ist. Er sagt das er mit seiner Freundin redet mit der er spielt die schnell eifersüchtig wird und er sich später an sie nicht erinnern würde, und sie entscheidet was du sie sehen darfst und sie Geheimnisse von Menschen weiß. Mary möchte mehr von ihr wissen. Charles sagt das sie Clarissa heißt. Als Mary ihn ihren Gemach kommt findet sie eine Frau die ihr Kleid trägt und ihr auf einmal die Haut brennt und sie sagt das es vergiftet wurde. Mary rennt zu ihren Wachen die nicht da waren. Als sie zurück kommt mit Francis und ihren Wachen ist sie nicht mehr da. Mary zeigt Francis denn Geheimen Gang hinter der Wand, doch Francis sagt das sie nicht hier ist sonst hätte man sie noch gehört. Während Henry II sich mit Kenna über das was zwischen ihnen läuft passiert ist, kommt Francis und unterhält sich mit ihn, über Mary und ihrer Sicherheit sorgt. Henry wundert sich darüber da Francis sie nicht zur Frau nehmen wollte. Da Bash die spur zum Wald geritten ist, hat er Colin Überkopf am Baum gefesselt gefunden und bindet ihn los. Francis informiert Mary darüber das er mit seinen Vater geredet hat und das er es nicht war. Die Mädchen erzählen ihr das sie mit den Wachen geredet haben und sie in ihren Zimmer kein vergiftetes Mädchen gesehen haben. Mary geht zu den geheimen Gang in ihren Gemach und versucht mit Clarissa Kontakt auf zunehmen, mit Murmel spiel. Sie fragt ob es die Englischen gewesen sind oder Catherine, und zwei Murmeln sind zurück gespielt. Als Clarissa geht, hinterlässt sie ihr ein Schlüssel.thumb Bash hört irgendwas und versteckt sich hinter dem Baum bis er bemerkt das es Francis ist. Bash wundert sich das er gekommen ist. Doch er hat Francis Spuren lesen beigebracht. Francis bemerkt das die Wachen jemanden an den Kopf verbinden würde und nicht an den Füßen und er bemerkt das die Kehle aufgeschlitzt wurde. Aber Bash sagt das die Wachen nach eigenen Regel leben würden. Als Francis ihn helfen sollte mit Colin's Leiche hören sie etwas. Bash schneidet sich an die Hand und lässt das Blut auf Colin fließen, und sagt auf einer anderen Sprache etwas was sie vertreibt und verschwinden mit der Leiche. Da Mary einen Schlüssel von Clarissa bekommen hat will sie wissen für welchen Raum er ist. Sie prüft ihn bei Catherine's Raum doch er geht nicht. Sie versucht es in einem anderen Raum für den er funktioniert. Sie öffnet die Tür und findet Simon und die Frau die vergiftet wurde. Doch Mary bemerkt schnell dass, das alles inszeniert wurde um sie zu terrorisieren. Simon erzählt ihr das ihr Anwesen den Engländer wirklich nicht passt. Mary erzählt ihn das man sagt das die Königin von England krank sei, und ihre Cousine Elisabeth I die nächste Königin währe doch da sie Bastard geboren sei kann sie keine Königin sein. Simon beendet den Satz mit das sie die nächste Rechtmäßige Königin sei. Doch Mary sagt ihn das sie den Thron nicht annimmt damit Schottland und England frieden haben, doch Simon will es beweist haben. Henry II guckt Kenna bei einem Schach spiel zu während sie schnell zu einem Gespräch über den Mann kommen mit dem sie gespielt hat. Francis und Bash kommen wieder zurück während Francis wissen möchte welche Sprache er gesprochen hat im Wald was sie vertrieben hat. Er sagte das Colin ein Blutopfer gewesen sei und der Wald deswegen nicht sicher sei. Während Mary und Francis wegen ihrer Sicherheit und der Hochzeit reden stellt Henry Kenna ihren Schach Gegner zum Mann vor, um keine weitern Frage zu beantworten. Francis redet mit Catherine über Mary. Er fragt sie warum sie das macht und befragt sie wegen Colin. Francis sagt ihr das sie das lassen soll was sie mit Mary macht. Als Catherine sich zu Bett fertig macht fragt sie einer ihrer Wachen wie sie Colin aufgehängt haben genau an den Füßen. Als sie auf ihren Bett geht findet sie ein rotes Kreuz was sie zu Tode erschreckt hat. Während Nostradamus die Tür mit den falschen Kreuz aufwischt redet er mit Clarissa darüber das sie Mary beschützt und ihr als Todesengel hilft und sagt ihr das sie keiner sei. thumb|left Francis sagt Mary das er ihr glaubt, und er entschuldigt sich dafür. Er sagt das er Catherine seine Vermutung erzählt hat nicht ihre, Mary sagt das sie noch mehr Feinde hätte. Francis sagt ihr das sie zu ihr hält als Freund. Zitate Charles: Sie duftet auch sehr schön. Francis: Ich weiß. ________________________________________________________________________ Mary Stuart: Ihr seid Engländer Lord Westbrook aber ihr sagtet nicht mit dem Kriegsschiff gekommen, ihr lebt in Frankreich. Simon Westbrook: Ich residiere zwar in Paris, aber ich bin oft am Hof zu besuch. Nennt mich Simon bitte, auf das wir offenen und freundschaftlichen Umgang pflegen, nicht wie die Franzosen die nur sagen was man hören will. Wie geht es mit eurer Verlobung voran. Mary Stuart: Wunderbar wir sind überglücklich. Simon: Warum gibt es noch kein Hochzeitstag? Charles und Madeleine sind erst 7, aber sie werden an ihren 14 Lebenstag heiraten. Frankreichs Verpflichtungen gegen über Schottland ist hohl sie spielen ein Doppeltes Spiel. Würdet ihr bedroht würde Frankreich euch wirklich Verteidigen? Mary Stuart: Ich würde meinen genau das ist die Definition von einer Alliance, das wisst ihr natürlich. Simon Westbrook: Aber eins weiß ich nach einen Blick auf euch aus. Ihr seid erwachsen ihr solltet einen Mann haben. Mary Stuart: Und das wollt ihr sein? Oder versucht ihr mir Angst zumachen? Simon Westbrook: Packt eure hübschen Freundinnen und eure Hoffnung auf Rettung ein, und fährt nach Schottland zurück. Mary Stuart: Und sollte ich das tun, wie lange würde es dann dauern bis England einen Großangriff auf uns beginnt. Ich werde nicht von hier weg gehen. Simon Westbrook: Was haben die Nonnen da ein Tapferes Mädchen herangezogen? Ihr wurdet dort wegen euren Schütz ins Kloster geschickt. Wie schmeckte den euch der Haferbrei? Wir dachten es fehlte im etwas Würz eine Kleinigkeit um deutlich zumachen wie unsere Absichten schmecken. ________________________________________________________________________ Nostradamus: Wie schlau von dir die Wachen auszutricksen damit sie einen Jungen töten während du den anderen Befreist. Du willst Mary helfen ja? Damit du auf ihre Feinde deutest als so eine Art Racheengel? Du bist kein Engel. Leute wüsten was du wirklich bist. Trivia * Charles und Madeleine's Verlobung erscheint * Clarissa hat Colin McPhail bei der Flucht geholfen * Colin McPhail wird tot aufgefunden * Simon Westbrook bedroht Mary Stuart * Clarissa hat Catherine de' Medici bedroht wegen dem Rotem Kreuz auf ihr Bett Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Adelaide Kane als Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo als Francis *Torrance Coombs als Sebastian *Megan Follows als Catherine de' Medici *Alan Van Spring als Henry II *Celina Sinden als Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey als Kenna *Jenessa Grant als Aylee *Anna Popplewell als Lola Nebendarsteller *Rossif Sutherland als Nostradamus *Katie Boland als Clarissa Gastdarsteller *Ashley Charles als Colin McPhail *Luke Roberts als Simon Westbrook *Peter Dacunha als Charles *Vanessa Carter als Madeleine Soundtrack Galerie Bilder Reign1x02.jpg 1x02MaryxFrancis.png Mary1x02.jpg 1x02xKennaxGreerxAylee.jpg 1x02xAyleexGreer.jpg 1x02xKennaxMary.jpg 1x02xGreer.jpg 1x02xFrancis.jpg 1x02xHenryII.jpg 1x02xMary.jpg 1x02xNostradamus.jpg Videos Reign 1x02 "Snakes In The Garden" Extended Promo Reign 1x02 Promo "Snakes in the Garden" (HD) Reign Season Staffel 1 Folge 2 Trailer sixx german deutsch